Transformations
by Rekouri Sentusu
Summary: Kagome's been turned into a half deamon! What will this mean for the groop, and who did it? Restarted!
1. The Transformation Start of new T!

And for the THIRD time, may I present to you…. Transformations chapter 1! Due to technaical difficulties, the 2nd version was deleated… And due to lazyness, I haven't uypdated in over a year. I'm sorry guyz, will it make up for any of it if I told you for the last 4 months I haven't been granted computer accesss? I just got it back yesterday. But since summer's here I'm going to try and recommit! Heck, it's not like I've got anything better to do… well actually this summer I do…. But whatever! I'm going to be dedicated!

Mekiru: Like you are with everything else?

Oh yeah… this is my good (and I stress the word good) friend Mekiru… She will torture me into doing things…. Fun huh?

Mekiru: I don't know about you, but that sounds good to me!

Pray for my immortal soul…. And by the way, my spelling sucks royally, so don't remind me.

Disclaimer: What am I supposed to do here?

Men in Black (haha!): Claim that your not claiming Inuyasha as yours.

Why?

MIB: Do you like your money?

OK THEN! I don't own Inuyasha! Clear enough for you? Now stay away from my money!

MIB: walk off

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Transformations Chapter 1: The Midnight Visitor

OoO

The fire had died into glowing embers, giving off a dull red-orange glow. The light was just enough to illuminate the sleeping figures around it. He looked each one over. Form his positions he could see each of their faces. He could tell who they were by the discription that his boss had given him. Here was a monk dressed in purple and black with a tall staff, a demon slayer woman with a giand weapon made of demon's bones and her pet two-tail, a half demon dressed in red with silvery-white hair, a young fox demon, and his target.

His target was the young girl with dark hair and strange clothing.

'This clothing's definatly unusual!' said the demon spy, who's name was Mechi. 'She looks like a giant worm!'

Mechi neared Kagome and her "giant worm body", carefully kneeling down near her head. From the folds of a cloak his boss had given him, he pulled out a bottle of silvery liquid. The liquid was metallic looking and it glowed slightly with a demonic red aura.

Mechi pulled out a small knife from the cloak. The knife was deep red from hilt to tip, and inlayed with an even darker red stone at the end of the hilt. Designs were carved into the knife, they appeared to be in some unreadable language. In the end of the hilt, there was a hole in the sword. The hole streached all the way through the sword, right to the tip.

Using his teeth to pull the stopper out of the bottle, he pulled a small leaf from his pocket. He placed the leaf just under Kagome's nose. The leaf would keep her from awakening and numb her temporarly. He stuck the end of the knife into Kagome's neck. The blade began to glow red as he pored the silvery liquid into the hole in the end of the knife. When the stone in the hilt had turned the same colour of the liquid, he stoped pouring. He put the stopper back on the bottle. He put one hand on the hilt, with his palm over the stone. The other he placed on the skin around the wound and knife.

"Hold!" Mechi said in a powerful voice. He let go of the knife and it held in mid air, still peircing Kagome's neck. He had forgotten the main ingreident. 'Calm down!' He told himself. 'Your so nervous your forgetting the basics!'

He pulled another leaf from his pocket.

'Which to choose?' He thought to himself. He had to pick a demonic host. The fox and cat were too small, so that left the half demon. Putting the leaf under the host's nose, he sloppily pulled the body over beside Kagome's with one hand. With much struggeling, he got the host into place, paralell to the target with enough room to manuver in between. Using a seccond, less decorative knife, he cut a small wound allong the host's neck.. He used a small vial to catch the free flowing blood. HE then used his finger to rub some of his spit into the wound. The wound closed faster than humanly possible. Mechi used a small rag to wipe the remaning blood off of his neck..

He quickly poured the blood in with the silvery liquid in the end of the knife. Placing his hands back where they were before, he muttered "Release" under his breath, and the weight of the knife fell back in his hands. His eyes widened and his grip tighened on the end of the knife. The knife's aura grew brighter as the liquid drained down into Kagome's blood stream. She moaned slightly, but the leaf was doing it's job. As the last of the liquid drained out. He pulled the knife out and moved his other hand quickly over the wound.

The jewel shard in his hand glowed. Mechi was becoming nervous. None of his kind had managed to pull something like this off before. 'But' he reasured himself ' none of them had a jewel shard.'

He could feal the demonic aura from the host demon twisting through his hand and into the target.

'It's working!' Mechi thought.

He felt the liquid combining with and overcoming the target's human blood. The process was chaotic and tiering, but finally ended as all went still. The job was done. He pulled the cloak back over his head. Putting his knife and vial back into the folds of his cloak, he disapeared into the shadows. With the cloak he was almost invisible as he ran off into the night.

OoO

The next morning Kagome woke to the sound of Shippo's screams.

"Aaaggghhh! Everybody! Wake up! A demon's taken Kagome!"

Kagome sat up. Shippo was screaming so loudly that it osunded like he was screaming in her ear. She tried to open here eyes but the sun was expecially bright that morning. And to top it all off, there was a strange sent in the air, like flowers, herbs and salt, sugar, cat like Buyo, and a comforting smell… like the forest. Even though alone these smells were nice, togther, they were annoyingly strong. All of this was giving her a massive headach. She needed one of them, all of this to stop.

"Shippo, stop yelling! I'm right here!"

Shippo jumped over the ashy remains of the fire and ran behind Miroku and Sango's back. Kilala growled angerly. Suddenly Inuyasha's voice came iin, MUCH louder than normal.

"Get up demon! And tell me what you've done with Kagome!"

Kagome managed to open her eyes and see the angry form of Inuyasha lumbering over her.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about? I'm right here!"

Kagome reached up to brush the hair out of her face, but…

"What…"

Kagome's hand was Clawed! And her hair! Her hair was…

"White! Silvery White!" Kagome was talking to herself. That's just how shocked she was.

"What are you blabering on about demon? Ready to die yet?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, It's me! It's Kagome!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Ha! What are you? Some kind of transforming demon? You don't look a thing like here! Kagome's nowhere near that strong and thin!"

Rekouri: Oooh, wrong thing to say Inuyasha!

Kagome bursed into flames (in the angry, anime sence, not literally).

"Inu…ya…sha… SIT SIT SIT!"

Inuyasha ate 3 feet of dirt.

"Is that enough proof for you? Or do I need to say it one more time?"

Rekouri: All cower in fear at the power of SIT!

Shippo was the first to speak up.

"Kagome? Is that really you?"

"Yes Shippo, I'm glad someone's figured it out…"

"Kagome… what's happened to you?" Miroku looked questioningly at her. Sango appeared warry.

"I'm not quite sure. I feal… and look different."

"Is it a good different? Or a bad?" said Sango.

"Actually, I feal pretty good! Inuyasha was right! I feal stronger!"

Inuyasha was struggeling to pull himself up out of the dirt.

"Glad… to hear it…" he said as he collapsed in the dirt.

Meanwhile…

Mechi was reporting to the boss. As he entered the castle, he was greated by a strange little girl dressed all in white.

'Like a ghost' he thought. The girl scared him a little.

"This way…" said the ghost girl. She hada quiet, emotionless voice.

'She is a ghost. There's no doubt. What kind of boss am I working for? If he can employ ghost under his lead… I better suck up to him now…'

The ghost girl lead him down a long dark hall that smelled of human blood and death. Mechi followed, despite his suspssions about the girl. This whole deal made him uneasy.

At the end of the hall, there was a door. The girl slid the dorr back and disapeared into the ominous darkness inside. Mechi followed slowly and causiously. He couldn't see a thing, there was no light in the room. Suddenly a dark ominous voice filled the room.

"Come in, Mechi."

It was his boss. This made him a bit more comfortable. It ment that the ghost girl hadn't lead him the take away his soul.

Rekouri: Mechi is a little on the suspisious side… '

"I suspect all went well?"

Mechi still couldn't see his employer, but before he could say a word, two candles lit up. These two were followed by many small torches allong the room's walls. The two origional candles sat on either side of his employer. Beside one candle was the girl in white, now holding some kind of disk in her hand, on the other side was a tall woman. She was the rude woman who had the brash attitude. The woman stared coldly at him. His employer sat in the middle of the room, wearing that strange sinister smile of his. The smile creeped him out a little. Everything about his employer creeped him out a little.

"Umm… Yes, boss. Everything went better than expected."

"I'm glad to hear that. I have an offer for you…"

Back with Kagome

After a calming lunch, the gange sat down for a talk.

"So you don't have a clue what happened to you?" Miroku said, sipping on a soda.

"No, I just woke up this morning like this… What I want to know is WHAT this is…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Said Inuyasha, who was still slightly… miffed over the sittings.

This got Kagome's intrest. "What do you mean? Do you know something?"

"Kagome's…" Inuyasha lowered his head so his eyes were shadowed by his hair.

"Inu…yasha…?"

"She's a half-demon!"

So, what do you think? I hope it's getting better. BTW the story ended. Incase you didn't figure it out bu now…. Please review! Next chapter ASAP!

Thankz for sticking with me!


	2. Hey All!

Hey all! Rekouri here, again.

Alright, I know I kinda forgot about this place, in a major way…. But due to all of the reviews I've gotten laitly, I feel gulity, and am going to try to write again!

Good news for you guys: In the two years I've taken away from I have improved my typing skills, and my spelling skills. But don't expect any miracles. I'm still the same person who couldn't spell "certain" two years ago. XD

I don't have anything prepared just yet, but I'm going to start on it tomorrow, and try to get something up within the next week or so.

Sorry for the wait guys!


End file.
